


K - Never Enter the Mansion

by PTchan



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia - Axis Powers, K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Basically HetaOni with a K-project based plot and Ib references XD, But it's awesome, Friendship, Gen, Haunted House, HetaOni - Freeform, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Alteration, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-permanent character deaths, Puzzles, Secrets, Shadow Monster, Time Loop, Toilet Convenience Store, alternate endings, maze, no need to know HetaOni, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H-Hello? Kusanagi-san? I'm sorry to bother you, but I've got a reeeeeeally bad feeling right now. A-anyways, I sort of got stranded somewhere, and now I'm taking shelter i-in w-what looks like a H-Ha-Hau-nt-ed House... OF COURSE I'M NOT SC-ARED OR ANYTHING! B-But... yeah... uh...-" /beep. beep./ /THUD/ "T-That was the door..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> K-Project and HetaOni in one XDD It was one of those awesome Plot bunnies that just jumped on me and I actually managed to hold on to. Also because I can't get Shiro saying "PAS~TAAA" out of my head XDD
> 
> I decided to post it here on AO3 in addition to Fanfiction.net. There are already 10 chapters on there which I will also be posting here X3

* * *

_Help…_

_Please…!_

_I can’t…_

_This can’t go on any longer…_

_Time.._

_is running out…_

**~_~_~_~**

“Aah shit!” Yata Misaki cursed as the rain suddenly hammered down without prior notice, immediately soaking him to the core.

To say he was having a bad day would’ve been a _major_ understatement. Not since he woke up that morning only to find his cupboards stripped of even a measly cup of instant ramen.

He’d wandered off out into the streets of Shizume CIty in order to search for his breakfast, realizing only a moment later that he didn’t have any cash. Kusanagi-san had been kind enough to give him free food (which were, apparently, yesterday’s leftovers) but was in a bad-enough mood to kick him out soon after he was finished.

Then he got into an ugly brawl with some brainless thugs, got fired from the second part-time job he managed to get that week, and to top it all off he just **_had_** to run into the freaking Monkey!

Add to that the sudden rain (he was _sure_ the weather lady hadn’t said anything about that! … and no, it was NOT because he wasn’t looking at the TV at the time!!), the fact that he found himself lost in some random forest (he probably ventured off course at some point…), _and_ was soaked to the bone at 6 pm in the evening and you’ve got yourself a fucking **_field day._**

Yep. Unlucky is a **_major_ ** understatement.

With a resigned sigh, he stepped off his skateboard just as the ground became too muddy to roll on and –with his diminished visibility due to the rain, environment, and the darkening sky— managed to find himself following a trail up a mountain…

He stopped short, a chill crawling up his spine separate from the cold and rain.

A solitary mansion loomed over him.

It wasn’t as big or majestic as Scepter 4’s Headquarters, looking more like a medieval manor house: three concrete cottages tastefully stuck together, 5-or-so stories high.

Wrought iron gates surrounded the entire area, half-obstructing the concrete steps leading up to the front door. The old, unpainted stone walls were littered with cracks and overgrown ivy, crumbling in places but relatively intact; only three windows were visible, shut, dark, and dusty, but even with all this, the front door stood ajar with a peek of light from inside, as if beckoning unsuspecting people to enter.

The more the Vanguard looked at it, the more he felt the desire to just turn tail and run, weather be damned.

The whole place practically _screamed_ ‘ **Haunted** ’, and he _really_ doesn’t like the thought of that… but as lighting clashed and thunder roared over his head, the forest looking so damn dark and creepy now that the sun was completely gone, and the rain seeming to intensify a hundred-fold… he was left with _very_ little choice but to take shelter in there for the night…

Taking large gulps of air, half-obstructed by fat droplets of rain, all the while trembling in his boots (he was NOT SCARED Dammit!) he gently pried the wooden double doors open and took a _very_ weary step inside.

Absolutely nothing could’ve prepared him for everything that came afterwards.

* * *

**_Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!_ **

**_click_ **

_“H-Hello? Kus_n_-san…? I am really sorry to bothe—“_

_“—ve got a reeeeally bad fe___ng right now. A-anyways, I got strand—“_

_“—elter from the rain in w-__ looks _ike a H-Ha-Haunted House… O-Of course I’m not s-sc-scare--!!”_

_“—ut y..yeah… uh—…”_

**_beep… beep… beep…_ **

_Creeeak_

**_THUD_ **

_“Oh no… T-That was the door…”_

_Creeeak…_

**_beep… beep… beep…_ **

**_I’m sorry, the number you dialled is not in service. Voice message will be discarded._ **

_rattle… rattle rattle…_

_“The door’s not opening… why’s it not opening?? Oh hell no please no no no nonononononononono this is not happening no….”_

_BANG!_

_BANG BANG BANG!_

**_beep… beep…_ **

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

**_creeeeeak_ **

_THUD_

“Ooh cr-ap”

* * *

  **~_**$**_~Prologue: Never Enter the Mansion~_**$**_~**

* * *

 


	2. Separation

* * *

_Deep within the heart_  
_of an unnamed Forest_  
_lay a Mansion, untouched by time_

_There are no ghostly screams  
no blood staining the walls_

_But step Inside, if you dare  
And you may never leave again._

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Separation  
**

_For a house reputed to be haunted, it’s oddly clean…_ Yatogami Kuroh thought as soon as they stepped through the double doors, looking around.

The entrance hall opened up to a wide space that was sensibly decorated; near-spotless floorboards and lack of cobwebs on cream-coloured walls, not to mention the giant chandelier shining brightly above them. Unlike how it seemed on the outside –what anyone would expect from a stereotypical Haunted House— the inside seemed perfectly accommodating…

“Nyaa~ Kurosuke, can we go nyao? I don’t like this place…” Neko stirred beside him, tightly gripping the edge of his coat, and the raven had to agree. Even if you ignore the fact that the place was supposed to be old and abandoned, there was something completely off-putting about the oppressive atmosphere…

“If you’re scared then you should just leave” a bored voice drawled from behind, and the duo flipped around, guard shooting up.

Leaning against the door frame was a bespectacled young man in a blue coat. Kuroh’s eyes narrowed. “A Blue clansman…? Why are you here?” he asked in a cautious voice, hand fingering the hilt of his sword.

The addressed merely eyed the cautious action. “It doesn’t concern you, at least” he explained nonchalantly, but Kuroh could see the slight tension in the Blue’s relaxed posture. “The Black Dog and the Strain girl huh? Tch” he mumbled out, clicking his tongue.

“That’s rude!! Neko is Neko you know!” Neko cried from behind, and Kuroh was partly relieved to note that he had managed to convince the girl to wear proper clothing that morning. “Meany glasses is meeean” the girl continued, sticking out her tongue.

The newcomer raised a brow, straightening up from his position with another click of the tongue.

No one bothered to notice as, with the weight released from the door frame, the mansion’s entrance silently swung shut; more concerned about the tension filling the air as the three stared each other down…

“Oh come on guys, lighten up! I’m sure none of us came here to fight!!” another voice reprimanded, the owner coming up between them with his arms up, turning towards the Blue clansman with an awkward smile. “Right? Ah… Fushimi-san…?”

Fushimi Saruhiko eyed him cautiously, suspicion and slight confusion evident in his expression, before he turned away with a click of the tongue. “Well I have other things to attend to right now so please try to not get in my way” he stated, sparing the trio one last bored glance before disappearing down the left hallway.

Kuroh waited until the Scepter 4 officer was out of sight before he flashed his white-haired companion a look of contempt, straightening up himself. “Really Shiro, why are we here again?” he asked, a little exasperated. Not five minutes into the Mansion and he’s already feeling on edge.

“Shiirooo~ This place is scary! Let’s go back hooooome” Neko whined, immediately latching on to the teen’s arm.

Isana Yashiro chuckled as he ruffled her hair. “Aww, but that’s no fun Neko! This is a Haunted House you know!!” he clarified, waving a finger in the air as if lecturing a child, glancing towards Kuroh as well. “We can’t leave until we’ve explored the entire place! It’s an unspoken rule!” he explained.

His statement was met with meaningful stares.

“Oh come on you two, don’t be like that!” the white-haired teen pouted, placing a hand on his waist. “Don’t you think this is exciting at least? I didn’t hear you guys complaining on the way here…” he reprimanded.

At that exact moment, an ear-splitting _CRASH!!_ resounded from somewhere, startling the trio. “NYAA!!” the only girl cried in response, clutching Shiro’s arm tighter as she looked around rather frantically.

Shiro flashed Kuroh an expectant smile.

“…”

“Kuuurooh~”

In the end the tallest of the trio could only sigh. “Alright, we’ll do it your way. I’ll go see what that was” he mumbled out as he began towards the direction the sound came from, opposite from the course the Scepter 4 officer had taken earlier.

He barely took a few steps when Neko’s words made him pause.

“I _reeeeeeally_ don’t like this place…” the cat-girl whimpered, and the raven wondered why it was the normally strong and carefree girl seemed so intimidated by this place.

Ashamed as he was to admit, it was him who came across the stupid rumour in the first place, thus making the entire situation his fault. It made him feel guilty somehow…

“It’s okay…” Shiro stated, placing a comforting hand on the girl’s head.

It might have just been him, but somehow Kuroh thought that the reassuring smile the albino wore looked a little too forced and his voice a little too quiet when he whispered “It’ll work out… somehow…”

**~.~.~.~**

The hallway stretched out longer than Kuroh expected, slightly unnerving as he could clearly hear his own footsteps echo off the bare walls.

He paid it no mind, reminding himself that he _is_ in a haunted house after all, but he had to admit that the situation did make him feel slightly claustrophobic…

Especially with the feeling as if he was being watched…

Finally he reached at the end of the hall where two closed doors were located. Finding the one to his left locked, he entered the one in front to find a wide kitchen area.

For a good few minutes, Kuroh just stood there admiring the architecture and the expanse of tableware and utensils behind locked, spotless glass cupboards before he remembered what he’d come for… by nearly tripping over his feet.

Broken shards of what was a porcelain plate lay underfoot, and he crouched down to inspect it. “What a waste…” he mumbled with a frown, crouching to gather the shards.

As he stood up, though, he paused, glancing around again with cautious eyes. Not a single thing was out of place in that kitchen, with the counter and sink clean of anything other than dust and everything neatly stacked behind their designated cupboards. It made him wonder just where the plate had come from… _Could someone else be here besides us…?_

(Reluctantly) Exiting the (beautiful) kitchen, he had to do a double-take.

There were only two doors in the kitchen, the only other one was jammed, but he could’ve sworn he couldn’t see the entrance from this position earlier.

In other words: somehow, it seemed the hallway shrunk…

Kuroh took a calming breath. … _This is a haunted house. I probably mistook the distance because of anxiety._ He reasoned out, trying to ignore the slight chill settling in his stomach, glancing around for any traps that may be about.

One other thing that stood out to him was the obvious disappearance of his two friends from the entrance hall.

 _Did they leave after all?_ He thought, looking around for any sign of where they could’ve gone. If it was true then Shiro would have an earful later, but he discarded the thought as soon as he tried the door.

Locked, jammed shut, and with no signs of opening any time soon by the look of it… again he couldn’t help but feel that something was _very_ off about the place.

_Guess I’ll go look around… they should be hiding somewhere._

**~.~.~.~**

Whereas the first floor was clean, the second floor looked decidedly worse for wear as he nearly tripped over a loose floorboard; it was as if whoever maintained the floor below didn’t bother to extend it to the others… or at least that’s what he’s assumed since he hasn’t climbed up any further just yet.

Also, unlike the one below, various dust-covered paintings hung at odd intervals along the chipped walls, adding to the eerie atmosphere. _So the floor below is sort of like a reception area whilst the ones above are the actual attraction?_ He couldn’t help but think, inspecting a rather sinister one entitled **_‘_** _Separation’_.*

Several doors were also lined up along the hall. Trying the knob of each one he’d passed, he found all of them locked except the one at the far end. Inside was a decent sized bedroom with a double bed in one corner and a couple of bookshelves and drawers lined up against the far wall. It looked uninhabited, of course, but it was also a lot cleaner than he expected from the state of the hall. _What is with this erratic maintenance pattern?_

He was about to turn to leave when a glint caught his eye; a small, round metal object was on the floor. _Isn’t this…!_ Neko’s bell let out a soft ‘tinkle’ as he picked it up, and a sudden shuffle caught his ears. A closet lay partially hidden behind the bookcases; he hadn’t noticed it from the door.

Pocketing the bell, he approached the door as cautiously as he could. Something shuffled from inside, and Kuroh gently gripped the knob, clutching his sword with his free hand…

“…”

“N-Neko?!” he exclaimed, opening the door to find the pink-haired huddled up in a ball in the corner. “Neko? What are you doing in there? Where’s Shiro?” he began asking, looking around the small expanse to see if he can catch sight of silver-white hair.

…Silence…

Unnerved by the lack of response, he regarded the girl again… and paused.

Neko looked… frightened…

More than frightened… she looked _traumatized._

“N-Neko…?” Kuroh asked, softly this time as he took in her trembling form, eyes fixated on the ground in front of her. Slowly, he crouched down to face the Strain properly. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“…” Whether she heard him or not –or even knew he was there for that matter— there was no sign. And this only served to unnerve Kuroh more.

After a few silent moments though, she began to stir. “K-K-Kuro…suke…?” she began, voice barely a whisper.

Kuroh sighed in relief. “Neko? Can you hear me? Are you hurt anywhere?” he asked again. “Should I… get you a glass of water or something…?”

A heartbeat.

And then arms were thrown around his shoulders as the girl sobbed into his jacket. “K-Kurosuke!! Wuuu!!” Kuroh barely managed to keep his balance at the sudden impact. “T-T-There was a monster!! A-A-And blo-od! And y-y-ou were… And Shiro was… and… UWAAAAAHHH!!”

“Shh, shh… it’s alright… I’m here…” he whispered, trying to calm the frantic girl down, trying to make sense of what she was saying. “Now, can you tell me what happened?” he asked again once her sobs died down enough. “Where’s Shiro?”

“S-Something att-acked us… and it was c-over-ed in blo-od… and N-Ne-ko ran and and S-hiro got se-p-arat-ed and we t-thought you were…” she got out through hiccups and sniffles, clinging to him tighter. “S-Shiro… W-Where’s Shiro…?”

At any other instance, Kuroh would’ve dismissed this as childish overreaction, but this was decidedly the first time he’d ever seen the girl so shaken. “It’s okay. Shiro’s strong. I’m sure he’s okay somewhere…” he whispered, patting her head as he thought things through.

It wasn’t that Yatogami Kuroh doesn’t believe in ghosts or the supernatural —he’d actually faced several instances of the sort in his lifetime, so he wouldn’t be surprised if the place really was haunted…

But as he roamed the empty halls, recalling the traumatized look on Neko’s face, Shiro’s mysteriously pained expression and the front door jammed shut with no indication of opening… _ever…_ he couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that something far worse than grudging spirits might just be about.

**~.~.~.~**

Tokyo Regional Legal Affairs Bureau Census Division, Annex 4, aka Scepter 4, Third-in-Command, Fushimi Saruhiko, had no time nor interest in silly things like horror stories and tests of courage. Unlike someone he knew, from a very young age he’d found them to be rather predictable _and_ a waste of time and energy.

So why, then, does he find himself roaming a reputedly haunted mansion? Obviously because it was part of his job.

A while back when he was still a low-ranking officer, they’d had to inspect several reports of haunted situations as well, finding them to be the work of wayward Strains, and Normals too, with a penchant for mischief. Some more deranged and psychotic than others.

This Mansion, though, was by far the oldest, most notorious and elusive.

Apparently, the rumours had been around since before Scepter 4 was established some fifty years ago, and with it were actual disappearances; no record, no body, no clue. No Mansion either, if he’d read through it correctly.

Of course, there was also no evidence that those disappearances were connected to the mysteriously haunted Mansion in the first place. That was just stupid. Especially since no one could prove the Mansion existed in the first place.

…Although several of the vanished victims were people who had set out in search of it.

So anyways, again, why was he there?

Two reasons.

The first is that his Commanding Officer, the Blue King himself, is a shrewd man who could manipulate anyone to do his bidding, no matter how idiotic.

And the second is a barely understandable radio signal they’d received months prior, speaking of woods and Haunted Houses, followed by the complete, inexplicable disappearance of one Yata Misaki.

Yes. He’d volunteered for the job –demanded it, even. And after months of fruitless effort, not just from him but from all of Homura and Scpeter 4 as well, he was desperate enough to actually acknowledge the possibility of ghosts and ghouls and different dimensions.

_Still with the desire to murder who or **what** ever it was who **dares…**_

In actuality, he had no knowledge of how he came across this particular mansion. The woods around Shizume City weren’t this deep. But by some chance he found himself standing right at the entrance.

There was no signal on his PDA, so he couldn’t contact his superiors. But turning back would risk ever finding the right path.

“Tch” he clicked his tongue, inspecting the barren hallway. _If Misaki isn’t here, then I’m just wasting time…_

Turning the corner, he tensed; feeling a sudden dangerous aura wash over him like a bucket of cold water. The lights flickered erratically overhead, his heart beating in a similar manner, making him slightly dizzy.

Something was there… something that shouldn’t be taken lightly.

Gripping the sword on his hip, he took cautious steps forward, heart pounding as he kept his guard up, ready for battle at any time. The end of the hall contained two closed adjacent doors. He turned to the one on the left, finding it unlocked.

A quick inspection revealed it was just a small dusty bathroom, nothing of note… However, as he stepped back out, closing the door silently behind him, movement flashed in the corner of his eyes.

Before he could even react, dark tendrils had caught hold of his neck, lifting him meters high, and it took him a full second to realize his air passage had been completely cut off.

Throat burning and vision swimming, he could almost feel his soul being sucked out of him; the intense hold and lack of air sapping him of all the strength he had. Not even his Blue Aura responded.

The sound of ripping cloth invaded his ears, and a sudden searing sensation blossomed from his stomach followed by agonizing pain; the sensation of a warm, wet substance seeping through his clothes, the same substance bubbling up in his mouth as his vision blurred.

It didn’t take a genius to know what that was.

As his world began to fade, he could barely make out a sinister grin on the dark, looming form before him, bathed in his own blood.


	3. Ambush

**Chapter 2: Ambush  
**

_*grumble*_

“…I’m hungry…” Neko whined after everything had calmed down, humming something under her breath, as she repeated the phrase again and again, and Kuroh stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded.

Before she had looked so close to death with fright, but now it seems she’s back to normal, —at least her stomach was— and now that he thinks about it, it has indeed been a while since they last ate. And after the supposed heart-racing events that she’d encountered, it figures that the cat girl would be hungry by now.

Sadly, as he had remembered, they’d already eaten the bento* he had made earlier that day as they were searching for the mansion, and as usual, his trusty briefcase contained only the barest of culinary necessities and nothing that was actually edible…. _I wonder if there’s anything in this place…_

“I’ll go see if I can prepare anything” he stated, standing up and making for the door.

“Ah! Kurosuke!!” Neko called just as he was about to leave. He turned just in time to catch something thrown at him. “I found this while I was running nya. Neko’s going to stay right here.” She claimed, before shutting the closet on him.

Kuroh stared at the closed door for a few seconds in mild annoyance before sighing in resignation. _Well, I suppose it’s safer in there if something really is about._ He thought, inspecting the object in his hand; it was a small bronze key with the characters ‘1F’ engraved on the head. _First floor huh… I should probably check it out._ He pocketed the key and began to head out. It was finally time to fully inspect that beautiful Kitchen.

**~.~.~**

Sadly, the kitchen was absolutely bare of anything edible; the ingredients in storage already spoiled beyond recognition at this point. Again Kuroh was reminded that he was in an Abandoned -possibly haunted- Mansion, no matter how beautiful the Kitchen was, and he let out a sad sigh.

With no further reason to stay where he was, he regarded the door at near the Kitchen counter for a few moments, remembering that it wouldn’t open before. Turning the knob to no avail, he took out the 1F key Neko had given him and tried out for the lock…

It wouldn’t fit.

 _There is no such thing_  
As a lock that has no Key  
You need only search.

 _Oh well,_ he thought, recalling his Master’s wonderful words as he turned to exit the room.

Closing the Kitchen door, he turned to the one on the right. The plaque on top of the door read ‘Library’ and, trying out the key again; he was slightly relieved to hear the silent _click_ , and the door easily swung open.

Kuroh froze, hand instinctively reaching for his sword as the air stilled.

There was no one inside… that he could see, but he could’ve sworn he felt an ominous aura… Trying to calm his erratic heartbeat, he cautiously entered the room, keeping an ear out for anything unusual as he examined the expanse.

Several rows of bookshelves presented themselves before him, slightly dusty, but otherwise well maintained, and if Kuroh wasn’t so on edge at the moment he would’ve definitely leafed through them. On the other hand though, he was rather weary of the shadows the shelves provided; anxious about what could possibly be hidden in their darkness.

Almost as if the thought triggered it, a heavy breathing reached his ears followed by a shuffling of feet… it seems to have come from a couple of rows down.

Cautiously, Kotowari** gripped tightly by his waist, he took several steps forward…

“GRAAAH!!”

A flash of red and green caught his eye and he barely had time to dodge as a steel bat came crashing down, the movement knocking down one of the shelves before of him, eliciting a cloud of dust. As if unaffected by the obstacle, though, the attacked merely leaped over the debris, bat poised in mid-air to double the impact as it came down.

Kuroh thought again to jump out of the way, but found that he was cornered. With no other option, he pulled Kotowari out of its scabbard, the sound of metal on metal ringing in his ears as the force on his blade pushed him back.

“Ugh!” he grunted, feeling his back hit the wall. He looked up after the initial surprise, sword poised to attack or defend... and paused. “Red clansman…?” As the dust cleared, he was able to catch a clear view of his opponent, revealing it to be one of Homura.

At the claim, the brunette looked up, honey eyes narrowed dangerously as he gripped his bat tightly with both hands before a flash of confusion lit his eyes as the two’s gazes met. Realization hit him. “You’re the Black Dog!” he growled.

This revelation seemed to have taken at least half the tension in the brunette’s posture.

Kuroh blinked once, and then twice, before sheathing his sword. “What is a Red clansman doing here?” he asked curiously, no longer willing to fight.

For a moment, the raven thought he saw a light blush appear on the other’s face, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by a rather fitting scowl. “T-That’s none of your business now, is it?” he spat, lowering his own weapon, although the tension never fully left his body.

Somehow, Kuroh thought he’d heard that answer before…

More questions flittered around the Black Dog’s mind at this, such as how long the young man had been in the Mansion and why he suddenly attacked and _what_ he was expecting when he attacked, when an ominous _creeak_ of wood caught his attention.

Immediately the Red Clansman was on high alert, crouching behind the fallen bookcase with his bat clutched tightly at hand, and Kuroh didn’t need to be told to follow suit as the ominous presence from earlier filled the air, with it was a cold draft of still air.

“Hey you” he heard the Red clansman whisper, not missing the nervous gulp. “If that thing on your waist ain’t just for show, pull it out of its sheath” he stated, gripping his bat’s handle a little too tightly, legs poised underneath him ready to leap out at any notice. “If you don’t want to get eaten that is…”

Kuroh would have asked what he’d meant, but another _creak_ resounded, closer this time, and along with it the shadows seemed to grow. The lights flickered about the room, moving in linear pattern as if their glow was being consumed. The raven felt a cold chill crawl up his spine as he quickly unsheathed Kotowari, feeling his blood pounding in his ears.

Again he heard his companion whisper, voice trembling slightly in a way that made him more anxious. “W-when I say so, run straight out the door, okay?”

“Won’t it catch us?” he asked, feeling all the more claustrophobic the longer they waited.

“Straight out and close the door. Understand?” the brunette repeated, voice firmer, and Kuroh could do nothing but nod.

Seconds ticked by like hours as they braced in that corner, Kuroh feeling his heat beat louder and louder as footsteps drew closer, all eliciting the ominous creak of aged wood.

His grip tightened to the point he could barely feel his hands, breath hitching when the footsteps stopped. Directly in front with nothing but a measly bookshelf separating them…

A beat…

And then slowly… ever so slowly, the footsteps began to pass. Getting farther and farther away as the lights began to stabilize. Kuroh didn’t even realize the breath he was holding until he let it all out in one long sigh of relief.

Beside him, however, the Red Clansman still looked rather tense, spying around the corner. “Doesn’t look like it’s there…” he trailed off, slowly getting to his feet. He turned to the raven. “Straight out and close the door” he stated once again, looking left and right, before he began to walk as silently as he can.

Kuroh followed suit.

And then fluorescent lights shattered above them, shards falling in a sharp rain, enshrouding the entire area in darkness.

A frightening _screech_ reached their ears, sending shivers through their bodies.

The brunette paled. “RUN!!” he yelled before dashing as fast as he could towards the door.

Kuroh made to follow, dodging bookshelves and study tables across the room, however just before he could reach the safety of the exit, he made the mistake of turning around to catch a glimpse of what was there. He froze.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??”

He barely heard the Red clansman’s cry, paralyzed by pure fear at the creature that loomed over him.

Blood red sclera and snake-like irises glared down at him from a dark, barely-humanoid figure; a sinister, blood-thirsty grin revealing razor sharp teeth clearly visible from a mass of shadows that formed its body – solid but not, almost like liquid gas in its consistency.

Rather than its appearance though, what truly made it terrifying was the aura of pure _madness_ it gave off, along with the fresh blood it seemed to wear like a garment. It made his stomach flip thinking of just _where_ it could’ve come from.

Seeing a flash of movement in the corner of his eyes, he instinctively leaped out of the way as a dangerously sharp tendril landed exactly where he had been standing. But far from safe, the shadowed tendrils shot directly at him from their lodge in the ground, stretching out and charging at him from different directions, wrecked shelves and floorboards in their wake.

But somehow, purely by instinct, he was able to duck out of the way of each strike; leaping off an upturned table, he tried to summon his colourless aura, aiming to strike the Monster where it stood…

“Huh?”

“WATCH OUT DAMN IT!!”

Again, a flash of red and green caught his eye as the red clansman leaped out in front of him, his trademark skateboard crashing down on yet another sharp tendril. And again, before he could react, his arm was snagged and he could only watch as the scene warped around him, before a loud **_THUD!_** reached his ears, followed by frantic gasps of air.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??” the Red Clansman screamed from beside him as he finally gained enough consciousness to realize the two of them were out in the hallway, the brunette’s back pressed against the closed door of the room they were just in. “DID YOU WANT TO DIE?? YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THAT THING?!” the other wailed, grasping his collar and shaking him.

Barely registering what the brunette was even saying, Kuroh took several deep breaths trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, feeling his body slump as the shock of everything began to wear off… “What… was that… thing?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Hell if I know!” the Red clansman growled, letting go of him as he stood on shaky knees, grabbing his fallen bat and skateboard. “All I know is that it should be gone now… I hope….” He trailed off, eyeing the door behind him and gripping the knob.

Kuroh, having calmed down considerably now, raised his voice in slight panic. “Wait—“

“I don’t know how it works…” the brunette began before he could say anything. “But closing a door on it in this place somehow makes it disappear…” he trailed off, pushing the door open and peeking inside.

“And just what made you think that?” Kuroh challenged, gripping his sword tightly again. He merely earned a glare from the brunette.

“Well obviously because I’ve tried it before!” he growled, shivering slightly at the thought. Peeking through the gap, though, Kuroh was surprised to see it was true.

From the frightening presence to the fallen bookshelves to the shattered fluorescents, there was absolutely no sign of the earlier fight at all evident in the library. If anything, the room looked completely untouched. The red clansman breathed a sigh of relief at this, letting the door swing open as he stepped inside. “Don’t let the door close” he barked, and had Kuroh not recalled that this person had just saved his life, he would’ve retorted.

Standing by the door frame, he watched as the brunette shuffled around on the tables, not caring if he made a mess of the papers strewn above them in search for something.

A few minutes ticked by, making Kuroh wonder what he was doing there in the first place when an “Aha!” reached his ears, the brunette finally reappearing in front of him. “Okay, let’s get outta here” he ordered, tossing what looked like… a convenience store Onigiri*** in his hands.

Kuroh stared. … _Why in the world would there be a convenience store Onigiri in there...?_

The brunette seemed to have caught his stare. “Want it?” he asked.

Kuroh almost denied, until he remembered Neko up at the second floor. “If you don’t mind. My companion said she was hungry” he explained, making the other’s eyes widen.

“… _’She’_ …?” the brunette began; mouth opening and closing much like a fish, caught on to this certain word. “ _’She’_ as in… a _girl? You_ brought a _girl_ here??” he blushed, eyes panicked.

This reaction made Kuroh feel slightly uncomfortable, if not annoyed. “She voted to come though”

“Still!” the other exclaimed, looking downright scandalized. “ _You_ brought a _girl **here**. _ In a _Haunted House._ Alone _. **At night!”** _

“We came in the afternoon!” Kuroh defended, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “And it was for important business”

For one moment, a confused look flashed in the other’s hazel eyes before he shook his head, probably deciding to let it go. “And? Where is she? You can’t say you left her _alone_?” he accused again, making Kuroh’s brow twitch.

He decided to just ignore him this time, opting to silently climb the stairs.

“Oy! Black Dog! Don’t ignore me!!” the red clansman followed suit. “WAIT DAMMIT!!”

In the end, the Black Dog could only sigh.

**~.~.~**

“KUROSUKE!!!” Neko cried, tackling him just as soon as he entered the room. “IT’S GONE!! NEKO’S BELL IS GONE!!!”

Kuroh was shocked by a different reason. “NEKO!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR CLOTHES??” he yelled, barely making her flinch as she ignored it, instead going on all fours to search around the floor.

“Neko’s Bell, Neko’s Bell!!”

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!” yet another voice joined in as the Red clansman covered his eyes, blushing from head to toe at the sight of a naked girl crawling on the floor. He immediately shut his eyes, curling up in one corner so he doesn’t have to look.

Another exasperated sigh left Kuroh’s lips as he felt the urge to knock the two idiots out. Instead, he reached a hand into his pocket, eliciting a soft _tinkle._

Neko’s ears perked, turning around to face him with sparkling eyes. “Nyaa~”

“Clothes” Kuroh stated sternly, the Bell anklet in his hand as he stared her down, ignoring the brunette’s outburst from the background.

The girl’s bright expression broke. “B-But—“

“No buts. Clothes on. Now” the Black Dog ordered, shaking the girl’s accessory in his hand.

The Cat Girl puffed out her cheeks. “Nyao!” she resisted with a defiant glare. Kuroh’s brow twitched.

…

“Please?” he tried, and almost immediately the girl’s glare disappeared, followed by a soft pout.

“Meany Kurosuke” she mumbled, returning to the closet to put her dress back on. “My beeell~” she begged, and Kuroh graciously returned it.

With his eyes shut tight, the Red Clansman seemed to almost choke as he listened in on the situation, ears blood red. “Are you done now?? Please??” he grumbled, too afraid to turn around.

“Kurosukeeee~ I’m Huuuuungryyyy” Neko whined yet again, reminding Kuroh of the main reason he went out before.

“Ah… uhm...” he trailed off, turning to the brunette in his corner. “Don’t worry, she’s wearing something now” he tried to explain. He could really feel a headache coming on.

Slowly, _eeeeever so_ slowly, the guy lifted his hands from his eyes, peeking around to see if the coast was clear. He sighed. “Just what is _with_ you two??” he practically cried, tossing the raven the rice ball from earlier. Kuroh managed to catch it with little effort. “Why the hell was she _NAKED??”_

Yes, definitely a headache.

“Neko doesn’t like clothes” it was the girl herself who answered. Singing under her breath as the raven handed her the snack. “’Nigiri, onigiri~ Yummy yummy yum~”

The brunette could only stare at her like she was an alien, making sure to keep a large distance. “What does that even _mean?”_ he mumbled. Kuroh could sympathize with him.

“Oh yeah, who are you?” he jumped when the girl turned to him again, licking her fingers clean. “And where’s Shiro?”

The Red clansman’s face heated up at the shameless action, trying to look _anywhere_ but at her. “Y-Yatagarasu…” he began… and elaborated. “I am Homura’s Vanguard, serving under the Third and Red King, Suoh Mikoto. Yatagarasu” he huffed, pulling at the left side of his collar to display his Mark.

However, the other two barely paid him any attention. “Kurosuke, where’s Shiro? Is he alright? Shiiroo~ Neko’s Shiroo~” Neko whimpered, curling into herself as tears built behind her eyes in worry.

Kuroh felt his stomach lurch as he was reminded of this. With his earlier encounter with the so called ‘Monster’ of the Mansion, he was almost scared to assume what could’ve happened…

That _thing_ had been covered in blood…

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. “No…” he began “That guy’s a lot tougher than he looks. He’s definitely around here somewhere…” and he did believe it. There was no way such a cunning person would be easily brought down, and he knew first hand that Isana Yashiro had more than a few tricks up his sleeves.

“We’ll find him” he announced with conviction, patting the cat girl on the head before he stood up. “You can stay here for—“

“NO! Neko’s coming too!!” the girl immediately cut him off, jumping up herself and nearly knocking the raven over. “Neko is Shiro’s Neko so Neko has to go search for Shiro!!” she explained with a determined pout.

Kuroh felt his brow twitch “But—“

“NEKO’S COMING TOO!!!”

He frowned, a retort ready on his tongue, but Yata graciously picked that time to cut in, preventing a verbal battle.

“Well before you guys set out, I should tell you that just about every other door here is locked” the Vanguard explained, leaning against the door. “So we might as well start here” he stated, producing a key from his pocket, the characters 4F engraved on its head much the same as the one Neko found.

Kuroh blinked while Neko cheered in the background, regarding the brunette with a curious stare. “Why would you be helping us?” he asked, although his tone was free of suspicion. The man had saved him before, after all, and thinking clearly now, he supposes it did make quite a bit of sense to stay as a group rather than split up. It would be far more difficult to have to face that Monster alone…

Yata scowled. “Cause I seriously wanna get outta here. _‘ve been here too damn long…_ ” he growled, the last part barely audible under his breath.

This sparked a question that Kuroh’s wanted been meaning to ask. “How long have you been here exactly? You seem quite used to this place… and that… _thing…_ ” he trailed off, noting how the other tensed.

He wouldn’t blame him. Just the memory of that _thing_ was enough to make his stomach churn with dread.

The Vanguard’s scowl darkened considerably, a shiver seeming to crawl up his spine. He looked away, forcing words through gritted teeth. “Like time even matters in this hell hole…”


	4. White Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO Ok, this chapter is the ACTUAL Chapter 3 (or 4... the Prologue is messing up my chronology @~@)  
> Sorry to those who've read "Howling Flame" and thought it seemed a bit outta the blue ^^;;;  
> (......or maybe not......)

**Chapter 3: White Secrets**

The climb up to the fourth floor was otherwise uneventful, the only sound being Neko’s muted humming and the three’s footsteps.

Kuroh didn’t even bother to note how Yata kept his distance from them, awkwardly tense as he eyed the cat girl every now and then, jumping back whenever she got too close. The Black Dog kept open keen eyes and ears, tensing at every flicker of a shadow, keeping his guard up in case the Monster from earlier decided to reappear.

If he learned anything from their earlier battle, it was that that Shadow was something that shouldn’t be underestimated.

_It must be the same Monster Neko and Shiro ran away from earlier. This at least means that guy has an idea of what he’s dealing with…_

On that note, another thought popped in his mind, making him raise a brow. _If such a thing happened, why did I not hear anything?_ It was true. The Kitchen had not been that far from the entrance hall; he should have at least heard _something_ of the scuffle, considering how silent the whole place is….

As Yatagarasu had explained, all doors they’ve come across on their climb seemed to be either locked or jammed, making it impossible to inspect anything aside from the maze-like halls – some bare, others littered with odd paintings or sculptures. One hall in particular, hidden away at a dead end corner of what should still be the third floor, had only a table with a lone, beautifully blooming rose on it. Kuroh had to wonder how such a delicate thing could bloom inside such a gloomy place. Sometimes, he could even swear the halls were changing as they walked past.

 _Now that I think about it… what time is it now?_ Although it might not have been more than a few hours, somehow Kuroh felt like they’d been inside the Mansion for an eternity. The atmosphere near suffocating at that point.

A quick check at his PDA read _3:34 pm_ , barely a minute past the time they made it on sight, and that just couldn’t be right. There was also no reception, and his battery seemed to be draining at quite a rapid pace, making his gut churn.

The lack of Natural light inside made it near impossible to tell the time. And the sudden realization that they just about had no way to even connect to the outside world only fuelled his anxiety.

This made it almost too clear that they were completely trapped.

…

“Okay! This is it” a _click_ followed by Yatagarasu’s exclamation snapped the raven out of his thoughts, the brunette cautiously pushing open a door and peering inside. Neko trailed past him hurriedly looking left and right. “Ack! Looks like no one’s home…” the Vanguard announced, stiffening at the proximity before retreating outside while keeping the door wide open. “I’ll stand guard out here!”

Kuroh sighed as he took his place, inspecting the interior of the room.

It looked to be a small office half the size of the bedroom they were in downstairs; this time looking very much abandoned, with a busted light bulb, thick coating of dust on the floor and cobwebbed bookcases lining the walls. There was no window, of course, shrouding the room in darkness; the only source of light being a lone lamp on a small desk by one corner.

One could immediately tell that this little detail was odd.

The lamp looked freshly lit, clear of the grease that usually accumulates with old burners, and one look at the desk revealed a small rectangular area free of dust, as if something atop it was recently moved. _Someone was here…?_ Kuroh thought; however, aside from those, everything else in the room was untouched. Even the dust coating the floor looked evenly distributed, with only his own footprints visible.

 _“Achoo!”_ the Black Dog jumped slightly, turning around to find Neko covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. “Stuffy…” she mumbled out, and then paused. Slowly releasing her hands, she looked up and made a soft _sniff…._

She turned tail and ran outside.

“Ah, wait! Neko!” Kuroh cried, chasing after her on impulse, again ignoring Yata’s exclamation in the background. “Where are you going?” he asked, turning the corner past the stairway to an area he doesn’t remember passing before. A door was up ahead, where Neko seemed to be aiming for.

“Shiro!!” she cried as she ran, making Kuroh stumble a bit. “Shiro! I can smell him!!” the girl exclaimed happily. Skidding to a halt and practically knocking the door open –to think it wasn’t locked— the raven wasn’t at all surprised when she landed face first onto the floor.

Sadly, however, no one was there.

“But… Shiro’s smell…” the cat girl trailed off, flitting about the room. Kuroh followed her example, looking around the room. It was another relatively clean bedroom, with two double beds side by side in one corner. Curiously, Kuroh approached the area, inspecting the small side table in between for any clues.

“Nya? What does this do?”

A _clack_ was heard, followed by a soft _whoosh_ and Kuroh barely had time to whip around, catching a glimpse of Neko holding on to a lever switch on a wall, before he was falling.

**_THUD!_ **

“Ugh…” Kuroh groaned, head spinning from the impact. _What just happened…?_ He thought, wearily opening his eyes to find Neko looking down at him through a rectangular hole on the ceiling. _Huh? Is this the floor below?_ Rubbing his aching shoulders, he sat up.

“Kuroh…?” a voice called, and the raven was sure it was not from the two above.

Instantly, a new weight fell on top of him followed by an indignant cry, knocking the air from his lungs again before it immediately vanished as fast as it came.

“SHIRO!!” Yes, it seems the cat-girl had indeed just jumped down from the floor above, landing unceremoniously on the poor raven before jumping right off.

Turning around trying to suppress a headache, Kuroh felt a sigh of relief leave his lips to see his white-haired friend looking at him, not even caring at this point that he’d just become a cushion. “Well, I’m glad to see you’re alright” the Black Dog mumbled, head still aching from hitting the floor twice as he stood up to dust his clothes.

“Same here” Shiro replied, patting him on the shoulder with his free hand. “I was terrified when I saw that monster covered in blood! I thought you might’ve…” he trailed off, a pained look in his eyes as he stared at the raven’s tie.

Kuroh recalled feeling something similar, and huffed. “I am a Vassal of the Former 7th and Colourless King, Miwa Ichigen-sama. Are you saying that you underestimate me?” he glared, although it was actually more of a pout, as he crossed his arms.

This earned a relieved chuckle from the albino, lightening the tension he felt himself. “I’m sorry. My mistake”

“IT’S SHIRO!! SHIRO!! NEKO KNEW IT!!” Neko sang, clinging to his arm rather tightly as the teen smiled brightly, patting her hair.

“OY! You guys alright down there?” another voice resounded from above, breaking the warm reunion.

Kuroh looked up to find Homura’s Vanguard regarding them all with slight contempt. “Yes. The fall wasn’t so hard” he explained, moving aside in case the brunette decided to land on him as well.

He didn’t have to worry, though, because the Red Clansman made for an easy landing on his feet, if not a little hesitantly, as he flashed an uneasy look around.

“Yatagarasu-san!” Shiro greeted immediately, earning a confused look from the three. He gulped. “I-I met him earlier… while I was roaming the halls…” he trailed off in explanation…

As if triggered, the brunette’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Ah. Yeah…” he tried to recall further, mumbling things under his breath. “GAH! Who cares! Anyways we found you… so now what?” he asked.

Kuroh’s eyes narrowed in suspicion at this, feeling as if something wasn’t quite right…

“Neko’s tired from all the running! And this place is scary!! Shiro!! Let’s go take a nap!!” the cat-girl suggested, snapping the raven out of his thoughts. She yawned, and Kuroh barely caught himself before he did the same. He had to admit, he was a bit tired… it felt like it’s been hours, and a lot has happened since they came… some rest would be good…

Yata stuttered out in response. “A-ah… w-well, that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea but…” he trailed off. But everyone knew what he was going to say.

It’s not safe to let your guard down. Not with that monster lurking about.

“Well… we’re all together now so isn’t it okay?” It was Shiro who broke the tense silence, although his smile looked slightly nervous. Neko, through this atmosphere, was almost half asleep on his arm.

“Yeah… but it’s still kinda risky…” Yata supplied, gripping his board and bat.

“…” Kuroh remained silent, opting to inspect the room they were in for a moment first before making a decision. It was barren except for a couple of bookshelves along the far wall, an Ebony Grand Piano standing at the center a stark contrast to the pale coloured walls. For one thoughtless moment, he approached it, playing a few keys by instinct.

“Hey! What are you doing?? What if that thing hears you?” the Vanguard immediately panicked, making the raven flinch slightly, fingers trailing over the keys until…

“Huh?” he mumbled, ignoring the Red Clansman’s outbursts and Shiro’s attempts to pacify him. Pressing the same key a couple more times made it clear that the piano was indeed out of tune –or rather, that it was jammed, and Kuroh curiously lifted up the piano’s lid to investigate…

And found another room key. 2F Engraved on the head.

“NYA! Don’t bully Shiro!!”

“GYA! DON’T COME NEAR ME!!”

“Oh come on! Calm down you two! No fighting!!”

“SHIRO!!”

“Hey, maybe we can use this?” Kuroh called in a tone that was both calm and authoritative at the same time, stopping the three in their squabble as he held out the key for all to see.

Shiro gave a thumbs up. “Ah! Good job Kuro!” he exclaimed, taking the key from the raven’s hand. “If we have the key and can lock the door, it should be okay right?” he explained cheerily.

Yata frowned, still a little cautious. “I guess… that makes sense…” he mumbled out. The only other keys they had was one for the 1F Library and 4F Study, and those rooms didn’t really pose for a safe place to rest, not that they knew if this 2F would be any better but it was either that or an unguarded room… “Meh, it’s worth a try” he huffed, mindlessly swinging the door open to step out...

“Ah wai—!“

Shiro wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the room was immediately filled with a frighteningly malicious atmosphere. The Red Clansman frozen on his spot, barely concealing the figure beyond.

“ _No…”_

Everyone was silent as they stared the door, unable to move out of shock and dread.

A deathly grin glared down at them from the open entrance before razor sharp shadows immediately invaded their vision, ripping away all light.

And the paleness of the room was soon covered with a splash of dark Red.

**~.~.~**

**_tick_ **

_No…_

**_tock_ **

_Mistake…_

**_tick_ **

_again…_

**_tock_ **

_I …_

**~.~.~**


	5. Howling Flames

**Chapter 4. Howling Flames**

“Uwaaah! Just the very sight of this place sends a shiver down your spine right?” a young brunette claimed happily as he stared up at the old Mansion, admiring the medieval architecture as well as the ghostly feel it brought.

Beside him, a redhead snorted. “Can we go now?” he grumbled, voice relaying his displeasure though his face lacked any obvious emotions.

“Eeeeh?” the brunette whined, whipping his head towards his companion. “But we just got here!! It’s not that easy to find good Haunted Houses today you know” he pouted.

“I don’t really care”

“So mean!”

Behind them, a blond barely repressed a chuckle. “Oh come on kids, no fighting. We all agreed to come here after all” he explained, grinning back at the glare he received from the red head. “Come on now, don’t tell me you’re scared…eh, Mikoto?” he winked.

Suoh Mikoto’s glare darkened a fraction at this, facing forward and taking purposeful steps.

The brunette grinned. “As expected of Kusanagi-san! You know exactly which buttons to press” he claimed as the blond ruffled his hair.

“Really Totsuka, you always come up with the weirdest things” the blond sighed exasperatedly, taking a drag from the cigarette on his lips.

Totsuka Tatara, decidedly the youngest of the group, looked flabbergasted. “Wha? What’s so weird about a test of courage?” he asked in a mock feint. “Are you telling me that people don’t normally do Tests of Courage anymore? That the one we had not too long ago was but a deviation from culture? That Haunted attractions such as this no longer serve any purpose at all?? That— OUCH!” he gasped out, stopping in his tirade to rub the back of his head. “So mean Kusanagi-san” he mumbled.

The blond smirked, chuckling as he crushed his spent cigarette underfoot. “That you dragged us here out of the blue is strange enough, but I suppose that’s nothing new from you” he hummed. “Although I do have to say, the fact that you actually brought this guy along is surprising” the blond stated, pointing a thumb at Mikoto, who was already in front of the towering Mansion.

“Ah!” the brunette exclaimed, running after him. “King!! Wait for us!!” he cried; his conversation with the blond completely forgotten.

Watching his idiotic friends being the idiots they were, Kusanagi Izumo let out another sigh, this time in resignation as he followed them up the stone steps, not even bothering to suppress the smile on his face as he saw his red-haired best friend lift a foot, probably to break the door down or something…

His smile vanished, immediately breaking into a frenzied dash. “Oy! Mikoto! Don’t break anything! This is still trespassing you know!”

**~.~.~**

Red marbles moved in a slow dance on top of the polished wooden table, rolling in graceful arcs and sharp turns, as if following some sort of pattern or dancing to some unheard music.

The little girl sat unmoving in her seat, merely watching her marbles’ movements, perhaps lulling herself to a state of concentration, perhaps merely as a form of entertainment, or perhaps she was searching for something.

Something strange somewhere, picking at the back of her mind. A presence she could sense but not at the same time.

There was no map on top of the table, but all the same her marbles came into a sudden halt, all gathering on the exact center, gathered tightly around some unseen, unknown spot that Anna knew even if there was a map, it wouldn’t mean anything. The place they had gathered around was by no means a physical space.

And as the door to the bar opened with the quiet sound of chimes, like some form of explosion only void of the red flames she loves, they fly, shooting past the 4 corners of the table, landing with loud _clack_ son the wooden floor.

Her eyes widened.

“Anna? What’re you doing all alone down here?” Kamamoto Rikio, relatively slim in his Summer form, asked as he looked around, walking towards the table. “Ah! You’re marbles are on the floor! Did they fall off the table?”

The girl did not respond, didn’t make any indication she even acknowledged his presence, instead focused on something somewhere that couldn’t be seen.

“Anna?” Kamamoto asked again, worry in his tone as he regarded her usually expressionless face, frozen in slight wonder and… something else he couldn’t quite put. Gathering the last of the red pieces, he straightened up. “What’s wrong?”

Slowly, eyes still distant from the present, making her look so much like a porcelain doll more than an actual little girl, Anna shook her head. “…Rikio…” she addressed. “There’s somewhere I want to go”


	6. YoU WiLL nOT EsCApE!

Fushimi Saruhiko weakly staggered across the hall, one hand feeling along the wall for support, the other clamped tightly over his mouth as he tried his best to keep the bile down.

The scent of iron and decay still tickled his nostrils, worsening his nausea; the memory of the sight he had witnessed causing his stomach to churn quite painfully; and the strange mist in the halls, clouding his vision and his sense of direction, only served to increase his growing discomfort.

This place was dangerous. Something horrible hidden within its very depths…

He needed to get out.

Reaching the end of the hallway, he gave himself a couple of seconds to compose himself, filling his burning lungs with much needed air. “Tch” he clicked his tongue, looking behind him to find the strange mist clearing up, taking with it the abominable smell and his nausea.

Now having completely regained his composure, he recalled all the reports of disappearances, most footnoted with the crazy concept of being connected to a particular enigmatic Haunted House. Well, judging by the morbid scene he was unfortunate enough to come across, it seems they weren’t completely crazy after all.

Whipping out his PDA as he tried to organize the information in his mind, he could only click his tongue finding that there was no signal, and the battery just about completely drained. _Useless._ He thought, pocketing the device with an ounce of anxiety.

It only grew when he found the door locked.

No, not just locked. It seemed to be completely sealed; wouldn’t even rattle when he shook the knob, and no amount of force would even allow it to budge.

It’s almost as if the door was simply painted on.

Although Scepter 4’s Third-in-command wouldn’t admit it out loud, this sent a cold chill through his spine, causing the already ominous atmosphere to become near overwhelming.

Turning around, he once again gave his surroundings a once-over, eyes trailing over the simple decorations, the hallways and the lone staircase. The entrance hall seemed slightly different from before. Looking slightly more worn, if not still spotless.

The chandelier above seemed to have collected quite a bit of dust for only the few minutes he’d been gone… _Now that I think about it, I was…_

“Eh? Saru-kun?”

The unexpected voice made him spin around in shock, tensing his hand on his sword.

He stared.

Brown eyes curiously stared back at him, inspecting him from head to toe before meeting his eyes again, blinking twice as a smile stretched his annoyingly friendly face.

“…Totsuka…san?” Saruhiko asked, stunned by Homura’s third-in-command’s unexpected appearance. Even more so when he saw Kusanagi-san _and_ the Red King in tow.

“Heeh? Did you come here for a Test of Courage too?” the brunette asked in a chipper voice, before “…guess not. So is it for work then?”

The Blue Clansman was silent, unable to do anything but stare at the three for a full minute before he was able to find his voice. “Y…Yes… There were records in Scepter 4’s database about a Haunted Mansion being connected to several unexplained disappearances. I came across this one by chance and decided to investigate…” he trailed off… realizing only afterwards that he had just given a formal report to the clan he betrayed. He looked away, somehow nervous as Homura’s second stared at him like he’d seen a ghost. _That should be my reaction…_ the thought passed his mind, disappearing as soon as it came.

He was snapped out of his thoughts though when Kusanagi made a loud noise as he turned, roughly grabbing the doorknob in an attempt to open the front door.

It wouldn’t budge.

He tried kicking it several times…

Only to yelp in pain when his leg hit the unbelievable hard wood.

As a last resort, he brought his trusty lighter out and began to set the wood on fire before anyone could protest. The door sizzled a bit as it went up in dark red flames…

Only for the fire to die out without even a burn mark…

“…Uhm… So… Fushimi…?” the blond began, not turning from his spot as a dark aura hovered over his head. “What’s your verdict…?”

An awkward silence filled the air then as the Scepter 4 officer took in Kusanagi’s dread-filled expression and Totsuka’s blank one as they all stared at the seemingly impenetrable door, tensing slightly when he met the Red King’s unreadable eyes.

“It…” he began, wondering if he should say it. A few more unbearable seconds ticked by and Saruhiko decided it was too troublesome. “It appears this is a hit” the bomb was dropped.

Homura’s second-in-command collapsed on his knees, a depressed aura encircling him as Totsuka blinked, a sheepish, worried look crossing his face.

“E-eh? …I see…” the brunette began, rubbing the back of his head with his arm, his smile becoming worried and a bit guilty. “S-So does this mean I’ve unknowingly dragged us into a dangerous situation…?”

“Ouch!” the brunette cried out as he was met with a fist to the head courtesy of the blond bartender. Kusanagi couldn’t even find the energy in him to speak as he processed the situation, opting to just rub at his throbbing temples. He sighed. “Great. It seems we’re stuck in a freaking Horror movie…”

“Horror Movie?” Totsuka perked up again. “Japanese or American?”

“Who cares…” mumbled a despairing Kusanagi, too traumatized to have to deal with his friend’s eccentricity.

“But Kusanagi-san, we have to at least know if what we’re dealing with is a Psychotic Killer, a Poltergeist, a Vengeful Ghost or a Man-eating Monster!” the brunette continued. “Or it could even be the entire House! Could this entire Mansion be cursed?? You know, like in—“

And as the youngest of the group rambled on about the topic of horror movies and haunted houses he’d seen on TV or the internet, completely disregarding the ominous atmosphere, the blond looking just about ready to give up, Saruhiko couldn’t help but sweatdrop.

And in the face of this utterly terrifying predicament…

Suoh Mikoto yawned.

**~.~.~**

“Shiro? You look pale?” Kuroh noted rather suspiciously as he regarded his white-haired friend, but before he could even finish his sentence, a hissed “ _Shit!”_ filled his ears followed by the loud slam. He immediately flipped to an even paler Yata, who was doing his best to keep the door shut. No words were needed for him to understand the situation as he rushed to aid the brunette, one hand grasping Kotowari.

The ominous aura engulfed the room, the lights flicking dangerously overhead as the four stood still… blood pounding in their ears.

Neko whimpered softly, hiding behind Shiro who placed a protective arm over her, stance rigid and eyes completely focused on the entrance.

The pounding continued for what felt like an eternity, the four tense as springs and practically holding their breath, until finally it died down.

Seconds ticked by like hours, the accumulated silence becoming almost deafening as no one refused to let their guards down, before Kuroh finally voiced the question in everyone’s minds. “Is it gone…?”

Beside him, Yatagarasu stirred, posture tense as he gripped the knob. “Only one way to find out…” he trailed off with a gulp. Taking a deep breath, he silently pushed the door open, bat gripped tightly in one hand ready to strike.

Looking left, then right, then left again, the brunette gave a low sigh of relief, body relaxing just a bit as he voiced out. “Looks like it’s gone” he mumbled, letting the door swing open and taking a cautious step out. Behind him, the others let out equally relieved sighs before filing after him.

Not a couple of steps later though, did the ominous presence return full blast, the shadows suddenly encasing the entirely of the hallway. Yata cursed. “Shit! It’s still here??” Without further notice, his bat and was up, defending against the dark tendrils threatening to take their lives, Kuroh beside him with his sword raised high.

Neko was frozen on the spot, moisture welling up in her fright-filled eyes as she could do nothing but watch. Shiro stood beside her, equally unmoving.

“RUN!” the raven ordered out, sending a pointed look at the white-haired teen before he jumped out of the way of an oncoming tendril, causing it to lodge itself in the floor below. “We’ll be right behind you!” he called out just as Yata leaped over him. “DON’T DECIDE THINGS ON YOUR OWN DAMMIT!!” the brunette screeched, running up the exposed tendril to send a heavy swing at the main body.

The monster barely flinched, and Shiro still wouldn’t move, his eyes unreadable and fists gripped tightly by his side.

Kuroh could barely spare him an agitated glance before he heard Yata cry. “WATCH OUT!!”

Before he could even think, he ran straight for his two immobile friends, carrying both in his arms and relying purely on adrenaline to leap over the intersecting flurry of Shadows headed their way, running out into the open hall just as it destroyed a good part of the walls and floors.

“NYAAAAAAAAAA!!” Neko cried in his ear, nearly breaking his concentration, and he decided to drop the two down behind the staircase before turning back towards the monster.

“GAH!” another cry resounded, and his eyes widened as he saw a tendril pierce through Yatagarasu’s leg. With gritted teeth, he bared Kotowari and ran, pushing his agility to its limit as he dodged the oncoming attacks his way, using the tops of the shadowed limbs to propel himself further.

“OY!” Yata growled from his spot on the floor, one hand grasping his bleeding side while the other reached for his discarded board.

Kuroh barely spared him a glance, opting to concentrate on the monster.

A ‘tch’ was heard from behind and almost immediately the Red Clansman was by his side, practically flying on his trademark skateboard, ignoring the blood staining it.

“What are you—“ Kuroh began, eyes widening at the reckless movement, but he was silenced when the brunette took that moment to propel himself past the tendrils, leaping off the board to send a heavy kick straight on the monster’s head.

Without a moment’s hesitance, the raven took that as an opening to pierce his blade through the monster’s chest, using all his strength to slice upwards as the brunette leaped out of the way.

The monster crumpled to the ground in a mess of blood and shadows.

For a moment, Kuroh invited the thought of victory, but it soon disappeared when the thing’s mouth, grotesquely cut in half by his own blade, opened wide, revealing sets of razor sharp teeth.

Immediately grabbing the crow’s arm, he barely had time to turn when an ear-splitting screech resounded in the entire mansion, the sheer intensity knocking the air from his lungs and sending him to his knees, arms automatically reaching up to cover his ears.

He felt as if he would pass out, but he tried to fight it. Everything became a blur. He could feel his vision swimming even though he knew his eyes were shut tight, the excruciating headache brought by the sonic wave rendering him unable to think straight, let alone move.

He barely felt the swish of wind around him before the sound stopped.

Or rather, it didn’t stop, but it decreased enough for him to be able to get his senses back, the screech still making it hard to keep his focus.

“Kuroh? Can you still move” a calm voice called out loud enough for him to hear over the monster’s scream, and he had to force himself to pay attention. _Who…?_ “Listen. Get Neko and Yata-san and run straight for that door” the voice instructed, and as he gathered up his wits, he noticed that the door across the staircase was indeed ajar. “I’ll watch your back”

He recalled Yata’s words from earlier. _“I don’t know how it works, but closing a door on it in this place somehow makes it disappear…”_ Without further prompt, he picked up the unconscious Red Clansman beside him (it seems he dropped him when the sonic wave began. He winced slightly when he saw the blood caking the entirety of the Vanguard’s side, pooling into the floor; he needs to get it treated _fast._ ) and walked as fast as he can to an equally unconscious Neko.

The closer he got the other room, however, the louder the screech became, stripping the strength off his legs before it decreased again. _Who was… What is…_ He felt the urge to turn around. What was happening with that _thing_? Who had given him those instructions? Didn’t he cut through the Monster’s head? But his thoughts were still clouded by the noise making it harder to focus, and in the end getting the other two to safety his first priority.

Swinging the door open with a loud _thud,_ he practically tossed the two inside, but just as he was about to slam the door shut, a force stopped him. He tensed, gripping his sword with intent when a voice calmed him.

“Hey! Don’t shut me out!!” a panicked Shiro cried, his trademark Traditional Red Umbrella opened wide like a shield behind him. Kuroh barely had time to process this information when the albino pushed him in, closing the door behind him.

Almost immediately, there was silence. As if the noise had been completely cut off, leaving only the awful ringing in his ears.

Kuroh sighed, collapsing on the floor as he tried to calm the pounding headache he was experiencing.

“Ah! How could you be so mean! Right after I helped too!” Shiro whined, sitting next to his head. The high pitched voice so near Kuroh’s ear made him wince, and he could only groan in reply for a few moments, taking deep breaths.

Calming down, he finally managed to process the situation. Judging from the silence, the Red Clansman’s theory was once again confirmed, but the fact that the Monster tried to barge into the Piano Room’s while they were inside, meeting them out of the hallway again after that, meant that they’re not completely cut off from it.

Also, it seems that the Monster can do more than physical… err.. Shadow attacks, if the screech was anything to go by; and it seems Shiro had used his Umbrella as a shield to block the noise, making it bearable enough for them to escape. “Sorry” he finally spoke, realizing that he’d almost shut a door in his friend’s face leaving him to fend the monster himself. “And thank you for earlier”

Shiro made a satisfied hum, grinning to himself.

And then, “What happened to that thing?” Kuroh asked as he sat up, brow furled in confusion. Yes, he was sure he’d made a fatal cut to the Monster earlier, he’d even –he shivered— saw its head cut in half…

“It’s still alive” Shiro replied, his back turned to him. “It looks like it was regenerating while it was letting out that sonic wave” he explained further, voice devoid of emotion. Somehow this bothered the raven, the information sending chills up his spine.

What they were dealing with, he couldn’t be more sure it wasn’t human.

A gurgled rasp sounded from somewhere near him, reminding him of their two fainted companions, one of them in dire need of Medical attention. “My briefcase…” he trailed off, urgently looking around as he sheathed his sword.

“It’s over here” Shiro announced, holding up the black case. Kuroh nodded in gratitude before he took it, opening a secret compartment that contained his First-aid kit. “Whoa! As expected of Kuroh! So well prepared!”

“Yata needs treatment. He’s losing too much blood” he explained, gathering up the materials he needs. A hand stopped him, however, and he frowned at his friend.

Shiro cowered uncomfortably under his gaze, eyes training on the door for a few moments. “I know it’s urgent, but it’s not safe to stay here. I think we should go to that room downstairs first” he explained, an almost begging look in his golden eyes.

Kuroh regarded him for a few moments, analysing the situation in his mind. On one hand, the faster he could treat the Vanguard the better, but the monster could reappear at any moment just like in that Piano Room. It was far safer behind lock and key. He nodded, fixing his case and standing up. “Can you carry Neko?” he asked the albino.

Shiro smiled. “Leave it to me!”


	7. Rest

Luckily, the 2F Key Kuroh found in the Piano opened a rather spacious –clean— room right next to the stairs. It seems to be a Master Bedroom, with a large Study table situated at the center and three Twin beds lined together at the far left, two now occupied by an unconscious Red Clansman and a cat girl. (Kuroh made sure to put them on separate ends. Somehow he thinks the brunette might not want to see the Strain when he wakes up). There was a fireplace too, and seeing it made Kuroh realize just how cold it had gotten. _Do we have anything to light it with?_

“I’m here!” Shiro announced as he re-entered the room, locking it firmly behind him. “Told you I’d be fine” he grinned.

Kuroh merely huffed, taking the bottle from the teen’s hands. “Gokurousama*”

The two didn’t waste any time at all in seeking out that room, disregarding all others as soon as they found the Key didn’t fit, and Kuroh immediately placed the injured brunette on one of the beds to patch him up.

Halfway through trying to stem the blood flow though, he soon realized that he was missing something _very_ important.

“ _I’ll go get some water to clean the wound_ ” Shiro had announced after depositing Neko on the end opposite the Red Clansman, making Kuroh flinch as his negligence was voiced, and he tried to stop his friend, reminding him of the dangers of going out alone, getting separated, and not to mention that he couldn’t just leave the door open.

But Shiro, being Shiro, was persistent. “ _But it might get infected if you just leave it like that! And it’s okay; I swear I’ll be very careful and come back as soon as I can_ ”

Well, suspicious as he was of his white haired friend, Kuroh had to admit that he had quite a bit of the raven’s trust.

“Also look what I found!” the albino announced, Kuroh stiffly ignoring him as he went back to work. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that, although pretty grotesque from the way it was received, the injury was only a little worse than a flesh wound. Nothing a few stitches can’t hold.

As he bandaged it up tight to stop the bleeding, he felt a shadow cast over him, and he was made aware of the sudden warmth filling the room.

Revelling in the new warmth, he slowly stood up, walking towards the table as he set to put away his things.

Near the fireplace, Shiro flashed a triumphant grin, holding a lighter in one hand and a bag filled with onigiri and energy drinks** in another.

“…”

Kuroh stared… “Where did you get that…?”

The albino hummed. “Well, I found the lighter lying on the floor downstairs and it seems you can buy stuff from the Toilet***”

The lighter lying about made him curious, but… the…

…toilet…?

“….”

“The toilet in the bathroom downstairs. Apparently it can work like a vending machine”

“… (O_O)…”

“I’m not kidding! Look!” the albino came closer, shoving the plastic bag he was holding in Kuroh’s face, making the latter lean back to get a clear view of it.

Again Kuroh stared.

 ** _(Thank you for shopping at the Toilet Convenience Store ^_^)_** was clearly printed in murky green on the transparent bag, along with a cartoon-y picture of a…smiling Toilet, with the seat as its mouth…

“……(o_o)…..”

A yawn broke through Kuroh’s deadpanned reaction, seemingly sapping out all his energy as his eyelids began to droop. Seeing this, Shiro placed the bag on the table top to steady the staggering raven.

“You’ve had a rough day. You should get some sleep” he stated warmly, voice only above a whisper as he tried to guide his friend towards the beds.

Kuroh frowned, trying his best to stay alert as he stared at his friend. “No. It’s too dangerous to let our guards down. That monster could come at any moment and—“

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Now come on Kuroh, let’s get you to bed” the albino cut him off and began to drag him over to the empty bed in between their two sleeping companions. “Besides, how are you gonna be able to fight like this?” Kuroh was about to rebuke when he realized, with shame, that he really didn’t have any energy to fight back.

Still. “And what about you? You should be tired as well right? You can’t very well say you’ll keep watch while everyone is asleep…” even as he said this, the raven can’t deny his exhaustion; his vision already swimming from fatigue as the fight from earlier took its toll; the flickering flames only serving to lull him further into a state of peace.

Shiro smiled gently at him, something deep hidden within golden pools, almost _knowing_ , and Kuroh frowned in confusion as his mind was overcome by haze. “I’ll keep watch” he barely heard the voice, eyelids fluttering closed as his body slumped down. “So you can catch some sleep”

Warm arms wrapped around him, gently guiding him off towards a soft bed with a pillow and a blanket…

In the end Kuroh gave in, letting the darkness of sleep consume him.

**~.~.~**

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…You seem well”

Fushimi Saruhiko tensed, pausing in his step before he made a spectacle of himself tripping over the large crack beneath his feet. His gaze never left the floor, finding the decaying floorboards rather fascinating.

There was silence in the moment it took him to find his bearings, trying to swallow the ball that lodged itself into his throat as he thought up a suitable response to the completely unexpected statement. In the end, he settled for a simple “…Yes…” nodding when he finally composed himself enough to continue walking, making sure to keep in pace with his current companion – as much as he would’ve just loved to separate.

Suoh Mikoto showed no sign he’d heard him, bored eyes locked straight ahead as he trudged down the hall, completely nonchalant as if he hadn’t spoken in the first place.

This action somehow irritated the Blue officer, but it was quick to disappear. After all, it was rare for the Red King to initiate conversation at all; had the words been just an illusion caused by his own anxiety, Saruhiko’d probably believe it. (As mortifying as the thought of it is, him responding to a mere auditory illusion)

The air around them was stiff and awkward, although the Scepter 4 officer supposed it was only himself –Suoh Mikoto seemed perfectly calm, glancing his way every now and again (to which he would pointedly look away, hands gripped tightly by his sides).

Forget about being trapped in a Haunted Mansion with a blood-thirsty monster lurking in the shadows, just being in the King of Flame’s very presence was suffocating. Not to mention awkward.

 _Why does it have to be_ him _of all people? Why me? How did I even end up here?_ Saruhiko scowled, clicking his tongue, recalling the events that led to his current misfortune.

Earlier, just as the three realized they really wouldn’t be leaving through the front door anytime soon, they were suddenly ambushed by what could only be described as a ‘Nightmare’.

A pitch black figure, at least twice their size, dripping with blood and human gore and looking eager for more suddenly appeared behind them at the hall, tendrils of darkness lashing out from just about every direction.

Had they been anyone else, -normal people, perhaps- the hall would’ve immediately became a sea of blood. Four humans stock still as the grotesque figure moved in for the kill.

But thankfully that wasn’t the case.

It was simple enough, at least, to sense the impending doom enough to avoid instant death when it came.

Surprisingly, it was Totsuka-san who reacted first, pushing a newly recovered Kusanagi-san out of the way of a razor-sharp claw just as Saruhiko unsheathed his sword to defend from another. But not without first exclaiming “ _So it’s a Monster Movie after all!_ ”

“Leave” the Red King had stated, and the brunette didn’t need to be told twice; quickly dragging the blond away.

_“Oy! Totsuka!! Wait— MIKOTO!!”_

_“See you later King! Stay safe!”_

_“Speak for yourself!”_

The instant they were a safe distance away, Mikoto had unleashed his deadly fire, engulfing the abomination instantly. But the monster took him off guard as its mouth opened in an agonized scream, nearly sending even the Red King to his knees, as dark tendrils shot out in pain.

Without thinking, Saruhiko had jumped in to defend his ex-King; sword raised and glowing blue as a similarly coloured barrier appeared before the two, thankfully decreasing the noise enough for the red-head to regain his bearings.

 _“…You…”_ Mikoto began, but was cut short when the shadows hammered into the barrier, the raven gasping as he lost his concentration.

_“Tch!”_

_Craaaaack!_

The sound broke through the screech, and it was only then that they’d noticed how much the fire had spread across the house’s wooden frames, causing it to crumble in places.

The blue clansman cursed as he soon realized they were surrounded by flames and burning debris, panicking slightly as the smoke coupled with the Monster’s deafening screams began to cloud his senses.

He flinched when a hand grabbed the back of his collar, but before he could turn to strike, he suddenly realized he was being pulled towards a random direction, the flames splitting apart as they walked. Saruhiko’s frown deepened, shamefully remembering that he was _with_ the Personification of Flames himself and has little need to worry…

But they just _had_ to have gone a completely different direction from the one the other Homura members took.

Was the monster dead? Unlikely, the raven thought. It was that powerful even as it was swallowed by the Red King’s flames. It was _definitely_ a lot stronger than they could have thought possible. And considering the situation at hand, splitting up at this point would be a dumb course of action.

And thus Saruhiko ended up alone with Suoh Mikoto.

Of course, it doesn’t make the situation any more bearable.

Time passed slowly in stiff silence as the two cautiously explored their surroundings, tensing at every flicker of shadows or noise. The _thing_ could be following them for all they know, keeping hidden in order to mend its wounds.

“A Monster Movie huh…” again he tensed as his companion’s husky voice reached his ears, slowly turning to face him.

Mikoto was watching him nonchalantly, expression bored as ever, making Saruhiko shift uneasily on his feet like a child. He hated it, but it couldn’t be helped within this man’s presence. “S…Seems like it…”

The Red King made a noise that could have been a grunt, before he faced forward again, and Saruhiko fought to calm his nerves. Will he never get used to this?

Looking around the dreary walls, he paused. He’d just noticed that there were several paintings across the halls, none that really interested him, but somehow this one caught his attention.

 _‘Worry’_ the plaque beneath read. _Ah, so it’s the eye then._ It was a plain expressionistic painting of about a fourth of a white, thickly outlined humanoid head taking over most of the frame with only a hint of a blue background. The _very detailed_ weary eye, just about the only thing actually worth noting of the painting.

Art never really interested him, but he supposes this is the kind of thing Totsuka-san’d probably like.

 _…Totsuka-san and Kusanagi-san…_ he found himself thinking, before mentally shaking his head. He no longer had the right to worry about the Red Clan anymore, not since he left of his own volition and was labelled a ‘traitor’.

A traitor who was now stuck with the King he’d betrayed…

_…Misaki…_

**_*squelch*_ **

“…?”

“Oy” again Mikoto’s voice called from somewhere ahead of him, probably wondering what’s taking so long, but he barely heard him.

Something else caught his attention, and the sight made his blood run cold.

How did he miss it? Why did he only seen it now? It was _right there._

Blood stains littered the hallway; a _fresh_ trail leading to who knows where. It shouldn’t be anything shocking – the _thing_ they fought earlier was practically wearing it….

“Oy… Fushimi…?” Mikoto called again, brow raised in confusion as he watched his ex-clansman slowly crouch down to pick something from beneath his feet, looking as though he’d seen a ghost. –Maybe he did. They were in a haunted house after all.

And then he noticed, his eyes widening a fraction.

“Misaki…"

Saruhiko fisted the object tight, not caring how the blood stained his hand, trailing down his arm, his entire body trembling as he stood up, eyes holding a crazed, almost murderous tint.

…It was a simple black beany. Something anyone can buy from anywhere.

But Saruhiko knew.

_Misaki…_

Some _thing_ is going to pay.


End file.
